


Meow-lett

by swagnushammersmith



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the suggestion of Clint, Steve gets a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow-lett

“Isn’t he cute, Logan?” Steve asked.

“Sure, Steve, but…” Logan looked down at the small creature in Steve’s hands. “Why did you need to get a cat?”

“He’s still a little baby kitten, and I love him!” Steve snuggled the little calico to his face. “Clint said that I should get a pet for the new apartment! I thought that was a great idea, so I got little Mr. Meowlett here!”

“Of course Barton would suggest som- wait what did you name it?”

“His name is Logan Meowlett!”

“Steve, I’m flattered, I really am, but wouldn’t that get weird?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you call for Logan to come to you and it’s hard to tell if you’re talkin’ to me or Patches there.”

“I’m sure if I was calling Mr. Meowlett here I’d say something like ‘Here kitty, kitty...’”

“What if I was feeling frisky?”

“Now you’re being ridiculous, Logan.”

“Which, by the way, what if we’re doin’ it, and like, you’re screaming my name out because I’m such an amazing lover, and then next thing you know Mr. Fuzzy comes by and climbs all over us and kills our boners?”

“We’d lock him out of our bedroom before having sex, Logan.”

“What if we don’t make it to the room? What if I’m too entranced by your perfect ass and I have to have you on the couch right then?”

“Logan, he’s just a kitten, it’ll be fine, trust me. Here, hold him.”

Steve handed the tiny ball of fuzz over to Logan, taking him by surprise for a moment. Logan delicately took the kitten in his hands, Mr. Meowlett flailing around a little as he lifted him up. “Look at you, little man. You’re gonna grow up to be a little shit, aren’t you?” He thought the little guy was cute, yeah, but to name it Logan…

“Why don’t you just call him Mr. Meowlett? I don’t think Logan is a good cat name really…”

“Hm, fair argument, it does make a better dog name,” Steve leaned in to kiss Logan and wrap his arms around his shoulders.

“We’re not getting a dog, Steve.”

“Shut up, I was talking about you, Logan.”

“Oooohhh.” Logan laughed a little and leaned up to kiss Steve back. They were ready to deepen the kiss and touch each others’ butts, but those plans were quickly interrupted as Mr. Meowlett climbed up Logan’s shirt onto his shoulder with his teeny claws.

“Ow!"


End file.
